


Honest

by TheSassBrit



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and blinding cullen in the process, starting the official relationship, the kadan scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSassBrit/pseuds/TheSassBrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zahrah Adaar wants to tell the Iron Bull how she feels for him, but will he tell her he doesn't believe in commitment or will this actually be the start of something?</p>
<p>She knows he'll be honest with her either way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest

Zahrah was never one to just open up about her personal life. 

So when certain members of the Inquisition started to ask about her and Iron Bull, she instantly would go back to a tactic she used in Haven. 

“So, Inquisitor, you and Iron-“

“Don’t.”

Blackwall arched a brow. “So you’re not-“

“I said don’t.”

“I just-“

“Blackwall, I’m taller than you. Don’t make me use it against you.”

The Warden wasn’t the first or the last person to start asking. 

Sera was next, but Zahrah using her height as a threat didn’t work there. So she threatened to tell Leliana they tried to prank her. That kept the elf quiet for now. 

Then came Dorian, and she threatened to tell Josephine to stop ordering the wine he liked…then Vivienne. The threat there was to decorate the main hall with plaideweave…then Josephine and Zahrah couldn’t find the heart to threaten the ambassador. She was just too nice. 

Zahrah was at her wits end so she started to stomp toward the Tavern after avoiding the conversation for what seemed like the tenth time that day. She thought she and Bull were a little discreet. For the most part, they just flirted a little in front of other people, they never did anything publically. 

She stepped into the tavern, ducking a little so her horns didn’t scrape against the top of the doorway. 

It was after dinner, so of course everyone was drinking already. Rocky and Skinner were in the middle of a drinking contest while the rest of the Chargers and many of her soldiers cheered around them. 

By the looks of it, they were probably far into the game. 

“Boss!”

Zahrah’s stomach flipped at the sound of his voice. 

No, she had a mission to accomplish and she couldn’t think about what that voice sounded like last night. 

Zahrah nodded and started to make her way toward where Bull was leaning against one of the posts near the bar. 

“So what brings you here so early in the evening? Aren’t you usually doing diplomatic crap with the Ambassador right now?”

Hm, so he knew her schedule that well? 

She shook the giddy feeling she got from the thought of him paying attention to her and she focused again. “You know, people have been asking about us all day.”

“They have?”

“Yes.”

“And you don’t like it.”

Dammit, he always just knew. Damn Ben-Hassarath training. 

“Yes and no.”

Bull arched his brow, giving her an expectant look. 

“I just don’t like people being in my personal life. I have to give up so much privacy as Inquisitor and now people are asking about…” she trailed off and arched a thin brow at him. She knew he would understand. That was the reason why their strange relationship worked in the first place. 

“I know, Boss.”

Boss. Never her name or…more. 

Zahrah had heard her parents use terms of endearment with each other. They both were raised in the Qun after all and weren’t allowed to say it to each other when they fell in love. Then they became Tal-Vashoth. They were allowed to call each other anything they wanted after that.

“It’s not that I’m ashamed of what we have. I just don’t want everyone knowing about it,” she grumbled, taking the tankard he held out to her. 

She took a quick sniff to make sure it wasn’t the special stuff Bull gave her once.

“Boss, I know why you don’t like it. You don’t have to explain yourself to me,” he said softly, nudging her with his shoulder before taking a drink. 

Zahrah huffed and took a drink, glad to taste plain ale. “I swear, the next person that asks about it is getting their arse frozen.”

Bull snorted into his drink. “I think it’s going to be Dalish. She doesn’t read people all that well.”

Zahrah grinned into her drink. It wouldn’t be the first time she froze one of the Chargers. 

“Remember that time you punched Stitches because he grabbed your ass?”

“Of course.”

Bull started laughing, smacking his knee. 

Zahrah rolled her eyes. 

“Hey! Our parents are here!” Rocky hiccupped. Skinner was passed out on the table. 

The rest of the Chargers turned toward them and cheered, holding up their tankards. 

A tipsy Krem stumbled over and threw his arm around Bull’s waist. “That’s right. It’s our Mum,” he gestured to Bull, “And Dad.” He gestured to Zahrah. 

Zahrah couldn’t help it. She started laughing so hard tears were running down her face. It was a rare sight, but she was okay with the Chargers seeing her lose her composure.

“Thanks Krem de la Krem,” Iron Bull grumbled, shoving Krem away. 

“Wot? It’s true!” Stiches hiccupped. 

“Here here!” Dalish cheered. 

The Chargers took a celebratory drink and Zahrah was finally able to compose herself, wiping tears from her eyes. “Mom and Dad,” she giggled, taking another drink.

Smack!

Zahrah jumped and spun around, ignoring the sting on her bottom. 

Bull gave her a wink before taking a drink from his own tankard.

Well, so much for keeping it low key. 

“You are going to pay for that,” she hissed, shoving his shoulder. 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah.”

“How so?”

Zahrah narrowed her eyes. “I’ll think of something, Mum.”

“Look forward to it, Dad.”

The situation was so absurd. In the past, Zahrah wouldn’t have even tolerated it. Now…

Now she had people she was real friends with and cared for. 

Speaking of caring for…she reached into her pocket, feeling the two dragon tooth necklaces in it. She had been planning on giving them to him tonight. If she had to courage to, that was. 

“Hey Dad, let’s get out of here,” Bull growled in her ear, gently nipping at the pointed tip.

A shiver ran through Zahrah and she lost all ability to think. 

“Yes, let’s go.”

* * *

It was hard for a Qunari to lay on their back in bed. Two in the same bed was impossible. They were on their sides, squished on the small bed Bull kept for himself in the room above the tavern. Both of their feet dangled off the edge and Zahrah was tracing the scars along his arm. 

Should she give the necklace to him now? Or should she wait?

Did he even do commitment?

Sure, he said she was the only one right now, but would it always be that way?

Zahrah wanted what her parents had. Whispered endearments to each other and giggles over breakfast. The complete trust she saw between them was something she always wanted and needed in a relationship. 

She trusted Iron Bull. She trusted him with her life out in the field. She trusted his opinion. She trusted him with her body. Now she wanted to know if she could trust him with her heart. 

“You’re thinking too hard, Boss.”

Dammit, he could even read her when his eye was closed. 

She shrugged and started tracing his scars again. She slowly moved her fingertips up his arm, to his shoulder, and finally to his face. She traced his eyebrow before moving to the scars around his lips. “How did you know?”

“Your hand stopped moving. What is it?”

The early dawn light was starting to shine in through the archer’s window, painting the room with a pink glow. Zahrah shifted, trying to get her long dark hair out from under her. Why she didn’t keep it short like other Qunari women, she didn’t know. 

Iron Bull reached up and pulled it out from under her shoulder, running his strong fingers through it. It was strange, feeling him do this instead of what they normally did. 

His arm settled over her waist and he gave her an expectant look. 

“What? You can’t tell?” she lightly teased, inching closer to him. 

“I can’t read minds,” he retorted, tugging on the tip of her horn. 

Zahrah needed space. This was the moment of truth. And she couldn’t be cuddled up next to him if he was going to reject what she suggested. She stood up, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders as she padded over to her discarded clothes. Her fingers started to shake as she pulled the necklaces out of her pants pocket. She knew he had every reason to not start something serious with her. She was a mage. She was Tal-Vashoth all her life. She represented everything he hates at some point. 

Yet, he took care of her.

He was honest with her and laughed with her.

Remember those times, she told herself. 

She took a deep breath and turned, facing him head on. Well, at least she knew he would be honest with her, no matter what. She took a little comfort in that. 

“I-“

The door suddenly opened and Cullen was poking his head in, looking down at a bunch of reports. “Sorry to disturb your rest, Inquisitor, but our fortif—Oh, Sweet Maker!”

The Commander turned away, holding the reports in front of his face. Zahrah could see how pink his face was from where she stood. 

She quickly tightened her grip on the blanket, covering up as much as she could. 

Shit. 

“Cullen, how’s it going?” Iron Bull greeted, sitting up with a yawn. 

Of course Iron Bull would be nonchalant about this. 

Zahrah didn’t know who was more embarrassed. Her or Cullen. 

“Is the Inquisitor awake? I thought perhaps we…OH!”

Double shit. 

Zahrah growled and almost threw her hands up, but she kept her grip tight on her blanket. It was more for Cullen’s sake than anyone else. 

Cullen was almost turned completely around at this point and Josephine was staring at Iron Bull’s crotch. 

“Let’s just invite all of Skyhold,” she grumbled. 

Iron Bull snorted at her comment. 

“I-I am so sorry,” Cullen stammered. 

“I cannot move my legs,” Josephine simply stated, still staring. 

Zahrah knew how the poor woman felt. 

“Is something the matt-AH!”

Triple shit. Of COURSE Cassandra was the one to walk in next.

“Oh for fucks sake!” Bull growled, standing up and crossing his arms. 

Zahrah knew they must have been a sight. Bull, stark naked and not giving a shit. And her, who was probably covered in love bites, hair tangled, and almost as red as Cullen’s coat and using a blanket as an impromteu dress. 

Peachy. 

“Do you see this?” Cassandra demanded, looking at Cullen. 

“No,” the Commander firmly responded. 

“So, I take it—“

“Actually,” Iron Bull interrupted, gesturing to Zahrah, “she’s the one who’s been taking it.”

Cullen actually laughed, making Zahrah question whether she should bet if he took vows or not. 

“I apologize for interrupting what I assume was a…momentary diversion?”

Zahrah knew that it was now or never. Mustering up the small remaining remnants of her dignity, she clutched her blanket and held her chin up.

Vivienne told her she looked regal with she did that and it made her face look thinner. 

“Nothing wrong with a bit of fun,” Cullen cut in, glancing toward them again before turning away. 

Yes, Zahrah was definitely changing her bet with Sera and Dorian. A man who took chastity vows didn’t say that. 

“Who wouldn’t be a little curious?” Josephine cut in, still staring at Bull’s crotch. 

The ambassador was even sweet in awkward situations. 

“This is more than a momentary diversion, and Bull and I intend to continue,” she stared directly at Cassandra, “Is that a problem?”

Zahrah knew she was always intimidating, she was hoping she looked as intimidating as she could. Despite the situation, that is. If Cassandra had a problem with this part of her life, Zahrah was more than willing to take it outside. 

Cullen quickly answered, “No!”

“Not at all!” Josephine echoed, giving Zahrah a happy grin. 

Wait, what?

Even Cassandra looked happy. “A surprise, I’ll admit. But not a problem.”

Cullen was the first to turn away and Zahrah was surprised to see him smirking knowingly. He had to literally grab Josephine’s elbow and pull her away. “We’ll leave you be.”

“Yes! Do enjoy yourselves.” Josephine winked at Zahrah as Cullen pulled her away. 

Cassandra simply rolled her eyes and closed the door behind them. 

Zahrah’s knees suddenly gave out on her and she collapsed onto the bed. “Not, how I wanted people to find out,” she grumbled, covering her face with her arms. 

“You okay, Boss?” Iron Bull asked, plopping down next to her. She knew he was asking because of the problem she mentioned last night. 

“I believe we may have blinded poor Cullen,” Zahrah joked, lifting her arms enough to peek out at him. 

Bull just shook his head in amusement, giving her a warm grin. 

Zahrah lowered her arms to her side, and she realized she still had her fingers clenched around the necklaces. The look he was giving her caused her heart to swell and she suddenly had no fear. 

“But since we have a moment…”

She sat up and opened up her hand, holding out the necklaces. 

Bull’s eyebrow shot up as he stared at them. “What are those?”

Zahrah held up the necklaces, letting the two pieces of the dragon’s tooth to dangle from their chains. “A dragon’s tooth, split in two.”

Bull’s eye widened and he gingerly took one of the necklaces from her. 

“So no matter how far apart life takes us, we’re always together,” Zahrah continued. Her heart started to race as he just stared at the necklace. What was he going to say? Did he like it? 

Oh shit. 

Now her fear was coming back, but she patiently waited. 

Again, she knew Bull would be honest no matter what. 

Bull wiped a hand down his face and his grin widened. “Not often people surprise me…Kadan.”

Zahrah’s heart swelled at the endearment. 

Kadan. Her father called her mother that. 

And now…oh no, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. 

She quickly wiped at her eyes before Bull would notice, but he did. He always did. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, smiling now. 

“It’s just…I always wanted someone to call me that, but I never thought…” she trailed off and shrugged, pulling her hair over her shoulder. 

Bull took the necklace she was holding and undid the clasp. “Kadan,” he whispered again, reaching around her. 

Zahrah did the same for him and soon, they both had half of a dragon tooth settled on their breastbone. 

“Shit, that’s a good sight.”

“What?” Zahrah asked, tilting her head. 

“A dragon’s tooth in the middle of the most gorgeous tits in Thedas.”

Zahrah snorted and shoved on his shoulder. 

Yes, he was honest.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been playing as my Adaar lately and I love the idea of him being with a mage qunari for some reason.


End file.
